Ultra Fight Inside Job: Episode 1
'''Welcome to The Madness '''is the first episode of Ultra Fight Inside Job Characters Heroes / Ultras * Ultraman 4Chan * Ultraman Crippling Anxiety * ULTIMATE HYPER ULTRAMAN SWUATCH Villians / Monsters / Aliens * Creepymons Part One Over the Land of Parodies, a lone warrior looks down at his home world with sorrow. He is not just a Ultra. he is alone. Pushed over into the mud to be stomped on. Forgotten, he sighs with a deep voice. When he turns over to see another Ultra flying towards him. "W-whos there?" The sad warrior calls out to the Ultra. His voice lowering. "4Chan, Ultraman 4Chan." The Ultra calls back as he flies towards the Grief Stricken Warrior. "Say, whats your name?" Chan asks in confusion. "..." The Ultra stays quiet for a moment. "Crippling, Crippling Anxiety." "Oh, hello. I assume you were also banished?" 4Chan looks back at The Land of Parodies with a stern face. "I-indeed. Though I b-banished myself for being a f-fool, thats a-all I am." Crippling scolded himself. His anger towards himself growing. "No need to say those things about yourself, it will do you better if you don't." 4Chan told the saddened warrior, giving him a little more confidence. "Y-your right, I g-guess." Crippling responded. After some talk, it was clear that the two would be great friends. And that became fact quickly. Soon, another being was coming over. Though he was no Ultra, he was an Ulta. "IIII SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE3EE GUY." He shouted with a great voice. His mouth extending to great heights. Crippling jumped back out of fear, but 4Chan calmly greets The Ulta. "Don't be afraid, Crippling. He is just an Ulta. Very nice beings." 4Chan looks back at the shaken up Crippling. Crippling slowly approached the Ulta, and shook his poorly drawn hand. "W-what is y-your name?" "ULLLTTTTIMMAAATEE HYYYYPE33EEER ULTTTRAAMAN SWUUUUUUAAAATTCH." The Ulta screeched loudly. "O-oh." Crippling looked at Swuatch blankly. After that, all three of the heroes started to get to know each other. It was pretty obvious that they would all be great comrades. After some more talking, they all decided to form a group. And they only had to come up with the name now. "Well then... I have a idea.." 4Chan stated. "WAT 1$ ittT!?" Swuatch flailed around whilst screaming. "Since we are basically stupid cripples, how about we called each other the Crippling Brothers?" 4Chan suggested. Soon, everyone had agreed to the stupid name. And they all set out to do stupid crap. Part Two Soon, the three idiots had ended up on the Planet known as "Creepy". It was eerie planet, and dead silent. But the three basically ruined it all because Swutach was screaming louder than Chaiyo Productions lawyers losing against Tsuburaya in court. "Nothing here!" 4Chan shouted, looking at some strange rock he found in a small ditch. He threw it back into the ditch. "n0tHHINg her3." Swuatch responded back. "I-I got a b-bad feeling a-about-" Crippling Anxiety began. "About Cliche?" 4Chan joked. "... This is w-why my d-dad died inside." Anxiety said, disappointed. Suddenly, as if it was a overused Cliche. A strange, horrifying creature jumped out of the darkness. It was Creepymons, his face leaked of blood. His sunken in eyes looking right at the Crippling Brothers. The beast roared as it latched onto Crippling Anxiety. "AAA! HELP!" Crippling Screeched, as he tried to get the beast off. Swuatch Slapped the back of the creatures head, sending him to the ground. "This will be fun... And wait, your ending the Part now? Good lord Crock.." 4Chan said. "St0P bR3aKinG tH3 40uRtH wAlL." Crippling screeched at 4Chan, as he was beating up Creepymons. Part Three The battle had began, Crippling Anxiety kicked Creepymons skinny chest. Creepymons roared and slammed his head into Crippling Anxiety's chest. Crippling was sent back as Swuatch punched Creepymons twice in the face, Creepymons pushed him to the ground and fired a beam of Blood at Swuatch. Swuatch slowly got up as 4Chan kicked Creepymons down. Creepymons gagged and screamed as 4Chan beat his face. Creepymons bit 4Chans shoulder and got him off. 4Chan groaned and fired his Specium Ray at Creepymons. Exploding behind Creepymons and sending him flying into the air. He slammed into the ground and got up with a bruised eye, he later punched all three of the Crippling Brothers. Swuatch summoned his Swatch arrow and threw it towards Creepymons. But Creepymons quickly dodged and flipped 4Chan over. He then knocked Swuatch off his feet, Creepymons then turned. He was blasted right in the face by Ultraman 4Chans /B/ Board Shot, causing great pain. Then, the Emo Slugger was thrown right at Creepymons neck by Ultraman Crippling Anxiety. As Creepymons head cleanly fell off, his body squirting a little blood as it fell over. "Uuuuhh... D-does that count as k-killing a m-monster or First Degree M-murder?" Crippling asked. "..." Swuatch stayed silent. "F**k this, we better leave." 4Chan flew off. 4Chan was then followed by Crippling Anxiety and Ultimate Hyper Ultraman Swuatch. "1 Wonder WAT W1LL HAAAAPEN nuext." Swuatch pondered. Next Episode Preview Next time on Ultra Fight Inside Job! A hipster Dada creates a robot of peace against our heroes! Will being edgy save our heroes? Stay tuned for the next episode! "REEEE"! Category:Ultra Fight Inside Job Category:Crockinator Category:Completed Works